Emerl's Adventures of Abominable
Emerl's Adventures of Abominable is an upcoming Team Robot/DreamWorks crossover film to be created by TMNTHedgehog5. It will appear on Google Drive Plot In a scientific facility in a city in China, the yeti makes an escape. Dr. Zara sounds the alarm and a mass search begins. When the Yeti reaches the streets and gets hits by a car and retreats into an alley. In the morning Yi avoids her mother and grandmother and does a series of odd jobs and passes by neighbor Jin, who is socializing with a group of girls and friends. As she heads back into her apartment Jin's younger cousin, Peng, tries to get either Yi or Jin to join him in playing basketball. Yi tries sneaking past her mother and grandmother who lament Yi's asociability since her father's death. When her mother asks Yi to play the violin after dinner, Yi blurts out a lie about selling it. Yi reaches her rooftop hideaway and plays the violin looking over the city after looking over her funds and plans of traveling across Chine that her father had planned for the family. A helicopter still searching for the Yeti blows her off her feet which she discovers sleeping in a corner. Rashly she decides to hide the Yeti, and come morning she uses some of her money for medical supplies when she realizes he's hurt. After gaining the yeti's trust and it indicates familiarity with a billboard of Mount Everest, Yi realizes that he is the supposed mythical creature. Yi having played her violin to sooth the yeti who had hummed along with her and grown a flower from a pot, though Yi remained oblivious at the time. Meanwhile, Burnish tries to put the pressure on Dr. Zara and his head of security to find the yeti as soon as possible in time for a scientific conference. Back at Yi's apartment, her grandmother Nai Nai and Peng notice that their air conditioning unit is being stolen and pulled up to the roof. Yi who reaches it first tries to get the yeti to drop it, and as she's doing so Jin and Peng reach the roof and misunderstand the situation into thinking a monster was trying to eat Yi. Jin immediately calls the police, and as he does so Zara and the security pick up the call on a police scanner. When Burnish's group comes, the yeti panics and kidnaps Yi. Jin and Peng immediately make to follow on the ground. Eventually, the yeti and Yi reach the docks and she gets him to get on a barge. That's when Jin and Peng catch up, but Yi, after a moment of hesitation jumps after the yeti. Peng jumps after them, and after a moment of frustration, Jin does the same. On the barge, Jin calls his mother in the morning and tells her that he, Peng, and Yi are visiting his university of choice in Beijing. The gang hideaway in a shipping crate of soda which is loaded onto a truck and falls off eventually while it's traveling. Having eaten nothing since the previous day, the yeti, now named Everest by Peng, hums a song which grows blueberries in the area around them. The berries, however, bloat disproportionately and pop out and explode, sending the quartet running. When they're finally at rest, Jin's plans are to return to the docks. However, Yi points out traveling in the woods in the dark is a bad idea, so Jin grudgingly follows Yi's example of settling down for the night. Yi also realizes that Everest is a child, despite how large he seems in comparison to them. In the morning, after watching Yi play on her violin for Everest, Jin agrees to go with them to the Xi River, one of the landmarks that will lead to the Himalaya mountains. Not far behind, Burnish's group is gathering intel while Burnish himself rediscovers some of the wonders of nature and exploration. In the Huangshan mountains, the gang takes a break blowing dandelions when they're corned by Burnish's group. Everest hums and the dandelions become huge enough to carry their weight, but Jin is left behind. With no other choice, and convinced well enough that Zara and Burnish won't really harm them, he tells them of the town they're planning on meeting at. However, while Burnish is genuine enough, Jin overhears Zara is willing to kill the Yeti and dispose of the children. Jin makes his escape by himself. Simultaneously, Yi, Peng, and Everest also make their way to their meeting point. In the village, they make a narrow escape when Jin saves them on a motorboat he traded his beloved cell phone for. At a sharp corner on the river, the boat keeps going across the land when Everest hums for the plants to part ways for them like a river. Zara and security don't make it, so the quartet escape. Unfortunately, overzealous Peng and Everest cause the boat to crash. While none of them are harmed, Yi's violin is broken into pieces. Shocked, Yi runs off and Jin follows her. He comforts her and Yi admits to how she's kept busy to avoid grieving and reaching out to her family. The two, who had a somewhat rocky relationship despite their affection for each other, make up. When the two return to Everest and Peng, Everest who's abilities are about nature manipulation, had healed Yi's wooden violin back to perfection. The group continues their travels and when they reach the awe-inspiring buddha statue, Yi realizes that all the places they've traveled are to those postcard images her father left behind for her. It turns out the path they've been taking has been deliberate on Everest's part. Moved, Yi pulls out her violin and plays a song, unknowingly calling forth magic rain clouds whose every drop of water causes flowers to bloom where they fell. The statues and their surrounds become covered in beautiful white flowers. At a bridge that would reach the Himalayas, the gang is surrounded by Burnish's men. Everest climbs to the top of one of the bridge's towers and calls form a lightning storm. Burnish, breathless and amazed, flashes back to the first time he saw a yeti. He recalls the fear and then the realization he had when he saw the yeti was protecting its children. Burnish understands that Everest is only trying to protect the other children and makes to call off his guards. Zara signals the head of security to knock Burnish out and takes control of the operation. Yi tries to stop her from putting Everest down with tranquilizers, and in their struggle, Zara shoves her off the bridge. Jin, Peng, and Everest are then caged and taken. As Burnish's caravan starts making their way back down the mountains, Yi, who had managed to hang onto a rope from the bridge, makes her way back up. Using her magic violin she calls forth an avalanche that stops the cars in its path. Everest wakes and makes to escape. Angrily, Zara turns the car she's in around and tries to run him over. Instead, she and the head security guard end up falling off the road cliff. Burnish, who was also safe, promises to take Yi, Jin, and Peng back home, but first Yi tells him they have to finish taking Everest back to his. Everest calls forth wind clouds in the shape of fish, and the group rides them to the top of Mount Everest. The three humans wish their yeti friend goodbye, and Everest is reunited with his family. Back home in their city, Yi subtly reconciles with her mother and grandmother by agreeing to have dinner together. Jin and Peng also join them and they share a package sent to them by Burnish which contains mountaineering equipment with a note telling them it's for their next adventure. Heroes Sega Ultimate All-Stars League *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Xion *Kiva *Coco Bandicoot *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose and Sticks the Badger *Classic Sonic and Classic Tails *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy), Spike, Starlight Glimmer and The CMC *Young 6 (Smolder, Sandbar, Gallus, Ocellus, Yona and Silverstream) *Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dog and the Human Mane 5 *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie and Penny Ling *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks *Jenny Wakeman *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Finn the Human and Jake the Dog *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Rigby and Mordecai *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy *Roxas and Axel *Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack, Della Duck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack and Lena De Spell *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono *Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps *Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred *Marco Diaz, Princess Star Butterfly and Kelly *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby *Ratchet and Clank *Sam and Max *Mega Man *Philmac, Mark EVO and N.A.N.O. *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Fiona Frizzle, Liz, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim Jamal, Keesha Franklin, Wanda Li, Jyoti and Dorothy Ann *Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks and Future Mai *Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya, Asuna Yuuki, Yui, Ryōtarō "Klein" Tsuboi, Suguha "Leafa" Kirigaya, Rika "Lisbeth" Shinozaki, Keiko "Silica" Ayano and Shino "Sinon" Asada *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon *Ash, Pikachu, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana and Kiawe *Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku *Emily Holmes, Kelsey Hill, Lily Parker, April Green and Chloe Winter *Ryuko Matoi Villains *Dr. Eggman *Infinite *Orbot and Cubot *Dr. Nefarious *Shredder *Krang *Goku Black *Future Zamasu *Negaduck *The Psycho Rangers *Dark the Unknown Main Cast *Everest *Yi *Jin *Peng *Nai Nai *Burnish *Dr. Zara *Yi's mom *Goon Leader Trivia *